The present invention relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for suppressing noise and interference in communication and voice recognition systems using an array microphone.
Communication and voice recognition systems are commonly used for many applications, such as hands-free car kit, cellular phone, hands-free voice control devices, telematics, teleconferencing system, and so on. These systems may be operated in noisy environments, such as in a vehicle or a restaurant. For each of these systems, one or multiple microphones in the system pick up the desired voice signal as well as noise and interference. The noise typically refers to local ambient noise. The interference may be from acoustic echo, reverberation, unwanted voice, and other artifacts.
Noise suppression is often required in many communication and voice recognition systems to suppress ambient noise and remove unwanted interference. For a communication or voice recognition system operating in a noisy environment, the microphone(s) in the system pick up the desired voice as well as noise. The noise is more severe for a hands-free system whereby the loudspeaker and microphone may be located some distance away from a talking user. The noise degrades communication quality and speech recognition rate if it is not dealt with in an appropriate manner.
For a system with a single microphone, noise suppression is conventionally achieved using a spectral subtract technique. For this technique, which performs signal processing in the frequency domain, the noise power spectrum of a noisy voice signal is estimated and subtracted from the power spectrum of the noisy voice signal to obtain an enhanced voice signal. The phase of the enhanced voice signal is set equal to the phase of the noisy voice signal. This technique is somewhat effective for stationary noise or slow-varying non-stationary (such as air-conditioner noise or fan noise, which does not change over time) but may not be effective for fast-varying non-stationary noise. Moreover, even for stationary noise, this technique can cause voice distortion if the noisy voice signal has a low signal-to-noise ratio (SNR). Conventional noise suppression for stationary noise is described in various literatures including U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,185,168 and 5,768,473.
For a system with multiple microphones, an array microphone is formed by placing these microphones at different positions sufficiently far apart. The array microphone forms a signal beam that is used to suppress noise and interference outside of the beam. Conventionally, the spacing between the microphones needs to be greater than a certain minimum distance D in order to form the desired beam. This spacing requirement prevents the array microphone from being used in many applications where space is limited. Moreover, conventional beam-forming with the array microphone is typically not effective at suppressing noise in an environment with diffused noise. Conventional systems with array microphone are described in various literatures including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,371,789, 5,383,164, 5,465,302 and 6,002,776.
As can be seen, techniques that can effectively suppress noise and interference in communication and voice recognition systems are highly desirable.